Not Meant To Be
by Lavis.LOve
Summary: Paul and Dawn had separarted at age 16. But when they meet again when they're 18, Dawn and Paul see some major changes in one anothers' life. Rated T...maybe I might change to M...
1. Prolouge

_Wow. Two stories done in one day! I'm sooo proud of myself. Okay so ObsidianEmeraldXXX has been asking me for an Ikarishipping and she will be so happy cous I'm doing one. I take requests. Just click on my profile and send me a message. Okay? Can y'all do that for me? Okay I love y'all! Bye Bye! Enjoy this Ikarishipping!!_

**As Dawn and Paul walked through Eterna Forest, (A.N. Sorry I can't damn spell it -_-") **Dawn grabbed her boyfriend's hand.

" Paul…I love you," she moaned into his arm. The lavender haired 16-year-old stared at her.

_I need to tell her but I don't want to hurt her…_Paul thought sadly. His smile covered up his sadness.

"Dawn…I need to tell you something important," Paul said softly to his girlfriend. Dawn lifted her head and her dark blue eyes became locked to his dark loving eyes. She nodded to show that she approved of his statement.

" I think that we…"

"We what, Paul? Tell me," Dawn asked, sensing the sadness in his voice. She clamped her hand tighter on his and tears filled her eyes.

" Dawn…I don't think this is going to work…"

Dawn's heart had stopped.

"But…Paul…WHY??" she sobbed. Her eyes were overflowing with salty tears and she buried her face in his arm. It broke Paul's heart to see Dawn crying.

_Damn! I 'm such a bastard! _Paul yelled mentally.

Paul broke away from the crying girl and she insistently clung to him.

" PLEASE!!! DON'T GO!!!" said Dawn, crying uncontrollably. Paul looked away from her and pushed her away.

"I'm sorry Dawn! But maybe we weren't meant to be!" Paul yelled. Then Dawn stopped crying and she froze.

_Did he say what I think he said?_ Dawn questioned, holding back her tears.

"But…"

"I'm sorry Dawn…" Paul said. Then he disappeared into the forest of Sinnoh. The young woman collaped as she saw her only love walk away.

_It's like one step forward and two steps back_

_No matter what I do you're always mad_

_And I can't change your mind_

_Oh it's like trying to turn around on a one-way street_

_I can't give you what you want and it's killing me_

_And I'm starting to see_

_Maybe we're not meant to be _

_**Like as well? Well there is gonna be more of this sooner or later. But until then, REVIEW!!!**_


	2. Separtated

**_God damn. It's been a while. Okay no funny business. I NEED to get this Ikarishipping done!_**

**_I do NOT own Pokemon! GAWDDAMMIT! _**

**_~VCS_**

_**It's been two years since Dawn and Paul had seen each other…**_

**Dawn was walking all over Sinnoh aimlessly. She was now eighteen and she looked amazing. Her navy blue hair fell just below her chest level and her eyes were as blue as the waters of Lake Aucticy (A.N. I suck at this Pokemon spelling crap!-_-)**. All the young men who saw her were put in a mystical trance. They were captivated by her beauty.

"Tami!" called out the blue haired young adult. The girl about seventeen turned around. Her fuchsia coloured hair whipped along with her.

"Dawn! How have you been? Damn has it been two years or what?" the girl said in her cheery tone. "Oh and happy birthday! How's Barry?"

"Perfectly fine. And thanks so much," Dawn said.

But underneath her false happiness, and she wasn't perfectly fine. She missed someone very dear to her. Or _was _dear. Paul…

Paul was just standing at the Oceanside near Sunnyshore City, having no purpose with it. All he was thinking about his ex-girlfriend. Dawn.

_I bet she's fine now… _the lavender haired young man thought sadly. She was the only thing he ever LOVED in his whole life. Sure he had friends but they sometimes acted like assholes. May Maple, Drew's girlfriend, was **like **a sister, but she wouldn't fit. And she wasn't his type.

"Paul? What are you doing outside on a night like this?" a female's voice had said through the howling wind. Paul stood up, hoping that voice was his beloved Dawn's voice. But it was May's voice. She was wearing a green poncho and Drew stood beside her. Paul merely shrugged and sat back on the wet sand. May ran to him and helped him up.

"Answer me, you dork!" **(A.N. Heh… some sisterly love….meh….)** May shrieked through the wind and crashes of waves. Paul looked at her with that hard look in his eyes.

"May…my actions do not concern you," he said calmly. May would never take that as an answer.

"Bull. You're thinking about Dawn…come inside. Drew is gonna be gone for a while with that retard Ash. We can talk, okay?" May said, putting her gentle hand on his shoulder. Paul gave in to May's gentleness.

_No wonder Drew fell in love with May…_Paul laughed in his head.

Paul proceeded to walk to May and Drew's room at the Seaside Resort and he confessed his problem.

_**Like? Don't worry y'all. There will be more okay? Okay I gotta sleep… *yawn* Bye Bye.**_

_**~VCS**_


	3. Dawn's Flashback

_**Ugh, so tired. But I can't write during the day. Aw crap. Anyways yeah. I dunno why people lurv meh so much… rhetorical, I know. But I don't own Pokemon. I own…uh…Tami. Okay bye**_

_**~Toony**_

"So, Paul, I guess it's about Dawn again. Right?" May asked as she was making some hazelnut coffee. Paul sat on the leather couch and just shrugged.

"Paul? You're supposed to answer me," May said.

"Yes, mother," growled Paul in his ungrateful way. But he was grateful for the kind young woman who gave him mental therapy.

"That's more like it, son."

Paul glared at the brunette. She constantly teased him…just like Dawn did.

"Dawn, love? Are you okay?" Barry had asked his girlfriend. She stared endlessly into the distance. In the back of her head, she was remembering those amazing memories with Paul.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_So, you've lived in this little town ALL your life?" Paul had asked . Dawn fought down a blush and shuffled her feet. _

"_Yeah…I guess." Paul and Dawn had reached Lake Verity. They remained silent the whole time. But it wasn't awkward. It was peaceful. _

"_Dawn? Can I ask you something?" Paul asked gently. His gruff voice sent chills down Dawn's back. He backed her into a random tree and rested his hands on her waist. He was respectful of her personal space but now he was slowly invading it. _

"_Uh…Paul? What are you.." Dawn stuttered. But she was cut off by Paul's heavy breaths on her face. The intimacy was slowly increasing. _

"_Dawn…I love you…" Paul said in whispers. Dawn's heart welled with happiness._

"_I love you too, Paul," she whispered back. She kissed him and he kissed her back lovingly. She felt so amazing and complete with Paul…he accomplished more than the imbecile, Ash Ketchum. _

**END FLASHBACK**

"DAWN!" a rough voice had stolen her away from her beloved memories and daydreams. Barry was shaking her shoulders and Dawn returned to Earth.

"Sorry, love. Just spacing," Dawn lied.

"You were 'spacing' for about an HOUR!" Barry said, very dramatically.

"Sorry…won't happen again," Dawn sighed. She couldn't help feeling empty. Barry didn't have that…manly-man-ness that Paul had. And she longed for him. But _she _wasn't the one who ended it…

_**Blah! TWO FRIGGING HOURS! Okay night. **_

_**~Toony**_


	4. Blues and Stories

_**Yeah I'm gonna update this one. Also I'm keeping it at T rating. Sorry no lemons here. **_

_**~Alphonse'sGirl27**_

"Paul, we understand you miss Dawn but it's your fault you broke up with her. Why did you?" May asked the lavender haired young man. Paul's heart filled with hate, sadness, and unbelievably agonizing pain.

"WHY? WHY? DO YOU HONESTLY THINK I **WANTED **TO BREAK UP WITH THE ONLY GIRL I ACTUALLY **LOVED**?" Paul roared as he jumped up from where he was sitting. Face red and clenched fists, he wanted to kill someone. He really did love Dawn Berltiz very much indeed. She melted the ice that was wrapping around his heart, making him have such emotions of happiness, love…but also agony and sadness and even anger. He was all he cared about. Family? He had none. His father was the only so-called family he had. But Cyrus was cold and cruel. In short, he was sadistic.

"Paul. Calm down," May said, shaking Paul's shoulders and staring at him intensely. May always knew how to calm the raging monster in him since they were kids. Not many people knew this, but Paul and May were childhood friends since they were at three years old. May was like a little sister to him since he was always alone. He protected her from bullies and bad people.

"Thanks, May. I loved her…I still do, May. My dad hated her. I tried to fight for her but he threatened to hurt her if I didn't break her heart into little bits," Paul said in a low, sad voice. Tears were streaking his face and he couldn't take the fact that he couldn't get her back.

"I'm so sorry, Paul…" May said sympathetically and threw her arms around him a huge hug. Drew patted his friend's shoulder. Even though Drew was the most arrogant ass you could ever meet, he was so sensitive to his friend Paul and his beautiful girlfriend, May. He completely understood what Paul was going through because, his father too, did not like May either. But Drew defied him and the consequences were that Drew was disowned.

"Dawn, honey, I don't understand you sometimes. Why do you never talk to Barry no more?" Tami asked her friend who, seemly was undergoing a depression stage.

"Tami…have I told you about someone special I used to love a long time ago?" Dawn asked, still not looking at her Southern accented, fuchsia haired friend.

"Uh, honey, I don't think you did…"

"Well, let me tell you a story about a young man named Paul Shinji," Dawn started.

_**Done. For this chappie. Ah…so far this has been the SECOND most popular story of mine in my archive. But please do review Bloodstains and The Feline and the Alchemist. Yes I know I'm not good at most OC's but the one in The Feline and the Alchemist is really BA! Thanks everyone and happy new year!**_

_**With so much love,**_

_**Summer AKA Alphonse'sGirl27**_


	5. Trees

_**Yes, after half a year, I write. So shut up and enjoy. I still don't own Pokemon. Nor **__"Through the Trees"__**. I was watching **_**Jennifer's Body**___**the other day and I fell in love with the song. The band is EVIL, but they are, as Jennifer would say**__, "They're EXTRA salty."_

**DAWN'S POV**

"Long ago, I was alone. Ash Ketchum left me for his pathetic life of so-called _adventure. _I wanted nothing more but to have a life of fame and love. Ash couldn't provide that," the bluenette said sadly. She looked away from her dear friend and tears had begun to condense in her oceans for eyes.

"And?" Tami inquired with vigour. She began to consume more of the scones that Dawn had prepared that day. She munched on the chocolate flavoured pastry and listened.

_All alone in an empty room  
Nothing left but the memories of when I had my best friend  
I don't know how we ended up here  
I don't know but it's never been so clear  
We made a mistake, dear.  
And I see the broken glass in front of me  
I see your shadow hanging over me  
And your face, I can see...  
_

"Then I met Paul Shinji. He was Ash's rival and he saw me all alone by Pastoria City…" Dawn trailed off.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Troublesome. What are you doing here all one?" a rough voice came from behind a dreary Dawn Berlitz. She turned sadly to face the voice and it was none other than Ash's rival and enemy: Paul Shinji._

"_You were right, Shinji," she muttered under her breath. She peered up at him through her blue bangs with such eyes filled with regret and latent sadness._

_Paul was taken aback. "Oh? How so?" he questioned, walking over to the thirteen year old girl. She looked away from the fourteen year old boy with lavender hair._

"_Ash left me for the feel for damn_ adventure_."_

_Through the trees  
I will find you;  
I will heal the ruins left inside you  
Coz I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
I'm still here breathing now...  
Until I'm set free.  
Go quiet through the trees_

**PAUL POV**

"Bloody hell…what should I do to get her back to me, May? Fck-tard Ash left her and so did I. But he left her on his own. I was forced," Paul growled as he massaged his temples.

But he was answered by May humming _"Dancing in the Moonlight"_. Thus clearly, Paul was UNamused.

"MAY! I'm talking to you! Anyone there?" Paul exclaimed and he grabbed the brunette and knocked on her forehead, merely checking if she was still "there".

"Wha? Oh sorry, Paully," May giggled. Still, Paul was UNamused. "Well, I think you should talk to your father about you and Dawn getting back together. Or better yet, ask him why you guys had to break up!"__

I remember how we used to talk  
About the places we would go when we were off  
And all that we were gonna find.  
And I remember watching our seeds grow  
And how you cried when you saw  
The first leaves show.  
The love was pouring from your eyes.

"It's not that easy as it sounds, May," Drew interjected, "Cyrus, not only is he a HUGE prick, but he's a DAMN stubborn prick."

"Yeah. Besides, I don't even know where he is! It'll take days or BLOODY months to fcking find him!" Paul yelled in aggravation. All that was on his mind was Dawn, Dawn, DAWN! She was someone he loved dearly and he wanted her back. BADLY. IN fact, he didn't care if his dad said no or not, he was going to get Dawn back, no matter what the HELL happened.

**DAWN POV**_  
_

"Ano…Tami?" Dawn started, "I think I'm going to escape to Pastoria for a while."

"What, why?" Tami asked.

"I need a break…"


End file.
